


Call Me Maybe

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [167]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Brosca and Sten work in the same office. Cousland plays matchmaker a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

Sten likes it here in the corner. No distractions, no chattering coworkers, just the rapid, soft click of the keys under his fingers, the hum of the air-con and the paper plane sailing into his lap.

 

After a long, slow blink, he picks it up. Someone giggles nearby. There’s writing on it:  _WANNA GO TO THE BAR? :)_ He looks around, puzzled. The top of Brosca’s head peeps over their shared wall.

"You were concentrating so hard!" his colleague said, hands busy tidying her table. "I called and called and you didn’t answer."

"So you throw a paper plane at me instead."

"Yes! It worked, didn’t it? We’re going to the Gnawed Noble across the street. C’mon. It’ll be fun."

He fiddled with the paper, but couldn’t quite fold it back into the shape it was. “Go on ahead, Brosca. I’m not a drinker.”

Natia nods. “Well, next time, okay? Don’t work yourself too hard. You need to let your hair down occasionally, too.”

"Thank y—"

“ _Natia!_  Girl, I will leave you behind if you keep dawdling!” Phil hollers from the door.

"Coming, coming!" She spares Sten a quick wave and a smile before dashing off. 

He has another fifteen minutes or so of peace before something vibrates sharply, followed immediately by the poppiest, most disgustingly happy song he’s ever heard. Natia’s left her phone behind and the screen says PHILLY C. Groaning, Sten reaches over and answers.

"Brosca."

"Sten. Hiiii." Natia sounds sheepish. "I see you have my phone. Could you hold on to it for me while I come back?"

He scowls, but mostly to himself. “It will be safer if I bring it to you. Which way to the Gnawed Noble?”

* * *

Natia hangs up and passes Phil back his phone. He slips it back in his pocket with the air of someone whose plans have all fallen neatly into place. “On his way, isn’t he?”

"Yup." The Gnawed Noble’s doors squeaked open, the shadow of a familiar broad-shouldered figure muscling through, and Natia turned to wave.


End file.
